The shield of the instant invention may be utilized under various conditions by anesthesiologists while administering anesthesia. Further, the shield may also be used to vent gases rising from incisions in infected body areas.
Although various forms of vacuum devices have been heretofore provided for use in conjunction with surgical procedures and for the purpose of exhausting gases from specified areas, the only gas venting shield of which I am aware and which includes structure and operational features similar to the instant invention is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,691.